


Criticisms

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Different people criticising Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick of five separate occasions and Warwick’s (sometimes feisty) reactions.
Kudos: 2





	Criticisms

St Albans

May 1455

Warwick looked at the man who used to be his brother in law. Looked at the man who he was, most definitely, close to. “John.”

He said gently. John Tiptoft, Earl of Worcester, sat upon a stool with his hands interlocked. He barely looked at Warwick, had not said a word since York had insisted he be brought here to this tent for ‘his own safety’. The battlefield was no place for a scholar York had said. Paying no attention to the fact that Worcester had been sent to stop the battle from happening. 

That had been his task and he had failed

The fighting had ensued and now Henry was injured. John looked so thoroughly unimpressed... 

“Dick.” Tiptoft whispered. “I thought you were better than this.”

He gulped. “Better than what?”

“Rebellion.” He whispered with a shrug. “Henry is not perfect-“

“He’s a lunatic.”

“A lunatic anointed by God.” Worcester offered with a shrug. “And what are you offering as an alternative? York? A man whom is using his power to keep me here when he does not have to. Your ambition has led to Henry being injured and for what? You to say that you swear loyalty to him. You are swearing loyalty in a strange way, that I am certain I can tell you.”

Warwick listened to the words, heard the criticism in John’s voice. He had ever looked up to Worcester. The man was a year older, and twice that of himself in intelligence - Warwick saw that. 

Oh he saw that. 

“John, what would you advise?”

“Make your peace, if it has not gone too far. Make your peace, Dick.” 

“You’re criticising my actions?”

John nodded once. “I criticise your attitude. Your actions. They cannot be undone, but you can make amends.” 

**

Calais

1460

‘Christ! Are you quite incapable?’ Dick shouted at the servant girl as she dropped the tankard. She had been picking things up quickly in order to escape the tension in the room. Therefore It was not her he at whom his anger was aimed. 

In the rooms corner stood a lad who had begun to irk Warwick at times. His cocksure approach to life, his happy go lucky attitude... all were things that Warwick had learned young would not help him. 

Lessons this lad had never been taught. Much to his dissatisfaction. Maybe, just maybe, John had been right about York at St Albans. The man was a fool, for not tutoring his son better. For not teaching him-

“Dick.” Salisbury hissed. “My apologies lass, now leave us.” Salisbury looked between Warwick at the lad at whom he stared. Edward just stared back with an arrogance Dick wanted to shake from him. 

“Edward you are dismissed.” The lad didn’t make a move. 

“Go!” Warwick bellowed. “Get out of my sight.” 

“You make it plain you don’t want him around.” Salisbury said as the door closed behind Edward. “It is not for you to do that, Richard. Do you understand who he is?”

“York’s brat-“

“And heir. And when he is Duke it York? He will be your superior and you will owe him-“

“I will owe him nothing-“ Dick tried to speak over his father as Salisbury continued. 

“Your loyalty. Much like you show his father.”

Warwick scoffed. 

“He’s a fool.” 

“He is no fool. Do not be so stupid Richard. He observes everything and is not ignorant of your... well. Let’s just say, I thought you were beyond such childishness. Maybe I would have expected this of Thomas or John. But you? You are my heir god damn it! I expect better of you.” 

“Better of...” he trailed off. “I will not be loyal to someone who deserves it no more than a peasant!” Dick bellowed, pointing at the door through which Edward had left. 

Salisbury gripped his shoulders. “Hide your emotions boy. I do not tell you to like a single man. However when it is in your interest? Remember to make them feel like you are their closest friend.”

**

York

March 1461

“My lord.” He was not in the mood. Not one bit in the mood for whatever this man was about to say.Warwick stopped walking, pulling his injured leg to a full stop. Johnny stood beside him, irritation plain on his brother’s face. 

“What is it Gerald?” John Neville snapped. He had ever had a shorter temper than Dick, yet even now with his nerves so on edge and his temper so short, Warwick tapped John’s arm. 

“No need to worry Johnny, Gerald What is it?” 

The man, a man responsible for cleaning the Warwick’s armour on their campaign to make Edward King, looked terrified. 

“Well spit it out!” John barked. Warwick was sure that if Johnny had not himself experienced he’ll these last months, he would have shot his younger brother back into place. 

“I... I have cleaned a lot of the armour now.”

“That’s your job.” John offered. 

“If I may finish speaking with my lord of Warwick without my lord Neville being present?” John opened his mouth to object when Warwick nodded. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, walking away. 

“What is it?”

“I cleaned the Kings armour, Lord Hastings armour sir, as their servants were injured in battle.”

“Your point?”

“Only they did not make my job as hard.”

“What?” Warwick whispered. 

“My lord, they did not piss in their armour and cause it to rust. I only state this because the integrity of the metal-“

“A blacksmith now are you Gerald?” He felt anger fill him. Where was Johnny? 

“No-“

“Then do not criticise the man who pays you, Gerald. Never.” 

**

London

June 1464

“You are too attached to the French.” Edward stated, too pointedly. Every man in the room fell silent. Warwick looked around, Will Hastings drew closer. As did Tiptoft. Would there be division over this issue? Would his brother in laws agree with him? Take his side as a matter of being his kin?

With what he was about to say? Maybe they would not. Edward had been pushing him too far recently. These two men were closer to the king than any other now Beaufort, the deceiver, was out of the scene. 

“Edward, understand one thing, I am close to them for one reason only. I do not give a single fuck about Louis. I care about England, I care about keeping what we fought for and that French whore off the throne. She has to be eradicated as a threat. This is the way-“

“Yes, this is the way you think to do it cousin, without first fully consulting me.”

“I don’t need to fully consult you!” He spoke without thinking. Passion took over him for a minute. He did not stop his next words. “I am your adviser, and it was my actions, my advice and my armies that put you on the throne.”

“Dick.” John Tiptoft soothed, in an attempt to de-escalate what was happening. “Remember whom you speak to.”

“Some good advice, my lord, I would take it. Remember cousin, I and not you are king. You will show loyalty to me. You owe me loyalty as the king of England as anointed by god. And remember, Richard, if this humbles you then it should. It was my armies who won at Mortimer’s Cross where yours failed to at St Albans.” 

“And so well you do at defending your throne, Edward.”

“Dick.” Tiptoft’s voice was stern. “That’s enough.” He whispered in the earls ear. “Have a care. Please. Don’t let ambition destroy you.”

He ignored the man, pulling away from him as Edward spoke. “No, John, let him go on.” Edward smirked with amusement on his face. “I would never make a man hold his tongue when he has something to say to me. I owe Dick that much.”

“You fought so valiantly at Hexham didn’t you.” The smirk wiped of Edward’s face. “Oh no? Wait, you did not. Where were you expect failing to send forces north to support my brother! My brother who has more than once put his neck on the line for you, he nearly died in York for your cause, and Christ Edward I would not have forgiven you if he had not been more than injured at Hexham. John faced injuries, but your own brother in law?” Warwick shook his head as Edward turned white. “And where, were, you?” 

**

Middleham Castle

1466

“I hate it here.” Richard snapped. He had been sent to Warwick following his class master noticing his attitude. Attitude which even in a young duke the man had known Warwick would not tolerate. 

“And why is that?” Warwick uttered as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Because, Edward never forced this much work on me.”

“Edward has a lacklustre approach to tutoring and it would not make much of you Richard, you show more promise than that.” 

“How dare you? Speak of my brother the king that way.”

Warwick sighed. 

“Am I not allowed to speak to truth now?” Richard glared but said nothing. “Richard, I want what is best for you. I want you to thrive, and to do so on an environment where you are safe, secure and properly educated. That means sticking by my rules though.”

“Your rules?” He scoffed. 

“Richard.” Warwick sighed. “I like you, but I will make this clear to you. The physicians I spend my own money ensuring attend you? They inform me your spine is out of alignment. Now, your brother is unhappy, naturally he blames me. Your life because of this deformity will not be easy. Do you hear me? It will at points be impossible and men will think you weak. I can change that, but Christ lad you will have to push yourself and stop whining. You are not at court, this is not a palace and whilst you’re a royal duke and prince? Know that primarily you are in my castle, my care and tutorship and you’ll follow my rules, without question.”

Richard was silent. 

“If you do not agree to these terms now, then you are as well to pack your belongings, I’m sending you back to London.” 


End file.
